


And I'll Wait

by Linklyshow



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linklyshow/pseuds/Linklyshow
Summary: Hal is off planet for a while and Barry gets lonely. Hal comes back and shenanigans ensue.





	And I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am and is pretty much 300% self-indulgent fluff so yeah enjoy!

Hal is exhausted. It’s been 5 months since he’s been to Earth and all he want’s to do is fall asleep in a bed and maybe eat some food that’s not the disgusting alien garbage he’s been eating since he left. 

Too bad he doesn't actually have a place where he can do that. Hal’s more often than not off world and forgets to pay a lot of his bills so for the time being his apartment doesn't have electricity, or water probably. Hell, he can’t even remember if it was the rent he paid so it might not even be his apartment anymore.

Good thing there is always one place he can always go and crash for a few nights no matter what time it is. And that place just so happens to be Barry Allen’s apartment. 

Hal flies over to the 5th story of the apartment building Barry lives in and lands on his balcony. He opens the sliding glass door to see Barry at his desk farther back in the room with folders and papers sprawled all over the place and what is that four?... no Five pizza boxes? Not counting the two empty ones at Barry's feet. Barry looks over at the sliding glass door with a mouth full of pizza. 

“Hey Bear!”

“Hal! You're back!” Barry sets down the slice of pizza and pen he’s holding to speed over to Hal and give him a kiss.

Barry tends to miss Hal a little too much when he's at Oa. He gets so used to him being around that when Hal does leave, and he always does at some point, Barry doesn't quite know what to do with himself. Plus Hal’s never been gone this long before, so a little smooching seems in order. 

Hal returns the embrace and lets his uniform fade away revealing his overworn jeans and aviator jacket. Before Hal has the chance to turn Barry's innocent kiss into a heated makeout session Barry pulls away with a little smirk.

“You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do that.” Barry says as he wraps his arms around Hal’s neck. Hal looks into Barry's bright blue eyes that he missed so much while he was away.

“Oh, I think I know exactly how much you've been wanting to do that.” Hal punctuates that sentence with another kiss then flops down on the couch. Laying on his back with an arm behind his head resting on the couch's armrest, he lets out a dramatic sigh of relief. 

“Feels good to be home again.”

Barry smiles when he hears Hal call his apartment home. 

“Uh yeah! You've been gone for such a long time, I was actually a bit worried about you.” Barry sits down at the desk he was previously working at and picks up the slice of pizza he was eating. “Are you hungry? I wasn't planning on having anyone else here tonight so I didn't get that much pizza, but like always feel free to have as much as you want, or whatever is in the kitchen.”

Hal laughs a bit at the “didn't get that much pizza” part. “Bar you have at least 8 pizza boxes in here, didn't get that much my ass.” Hal reaches for a slice and lowers it into his mouth.

Barry attempts to defend himself. “Well, you try running faster than the speed of light every day and see how hungry you get! Trust me 8 boxes is nothing.” 

“Jesus Barry, I wish I could eat as much as you that'd be amazing. Plus you still look like a string bean, all those calories and you barely even gain anything.” Hal says through a mouth full of pizza.

“Yeah well, it's not so amazing for my wallet. All that food is expensive! I'm just happy the watchtower serves tons of mostly free food. Some of which is in my fridge. Don't tell Bruce though he'll never let me in the cafeteria again.” Barry finishes with a laugh.

“Haha don't worry, your secrets safe with me.” Hal says as he finishes the slice in his hand and wipes his hands together. The digital clock on Barry's desk catches his eye and it reads 3:27. “Shit it's already 3 in the morning? No wonder I’m fuckin beat.” Hal turns his gaze towards the ceiling and rubs his eye's. 

Barry turns around to glance at the clock on the desk behind him. “Oh god, it is. Um, your spare clothes are still in my dresser if you want them.”

“Oh I forgot about those, yeah I'll be right back.” Hal gets up from the couch and starts taking off his jacket as he walks into Barry's room. 

Barry is left alone in the living room for a little while before Hal comes back out wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light gray sweatpants. Barry's back is turned to him as he's refocused back on his work. Hal walked over to where he was working and picked up one of the light yellow folders that were on his desk. As soon as he did that Barry looked up at him.

“So...are these all...police reports you’re filling out or something? Why don’t you just speed right through these you could have been in bed sleeping hours ago.” Barry didn’t answer for a couple of seconds. Hal put the folder down. Barry hesitating to respond is usually a rare occurrence, even if it was only a couple of seconds. For Barry, a couple of seconds is a long time. 

“I uh- Yeah I took on a bunch of extra cases to finish this week to keep myself busy, which is also why I hadn’t sped right through them.” 

Barry looked back down at the pile of papers. Hal wasn’t sure whether he was avoiding his gaze or just simply looking at them. He also wasn’t sure why Barry would want to take on a monstrous pile of work. Between his day job and being the Flash you would think his plate would be more than full. 

“Bar that’s kinda overkill don’t cha think? Aren’t you busy enough as it is?”

“Yeah but not all the time, this week’s been kinda slow and it’s been really lonely around here with you gone for so long. Keeping myself buried in work kinda helped.” 

Wow. Hal feels like a huge piece of shit for not being there for Barry but he knows neither of their jobs can be helped. 5 months really is a long time under normal circumstances but for a speedster? Bar must have been downright miserable. Galaxies away, never knowing whether or not his boyfriend was alive and well.

“Aw Bear, I’m sorry I wish I could have been here, I really do.” Hal grabbed both of Barry’s hands and pulled him out of his chair. “But now that I am here, let’s make up for lost time yeah?” Barry smiled. Curious as to what Hal had in mind. “Okay”

Hal, still holding Barry’s hands led him into his room. He turned around and pushed Barry on the bed. Now on top of him, Hal began to kiss his neck. “I really missed this.” Hal got out in between kisses. “Everything about this.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Barry breathed out.

Hal took his face out of the crook of Barry’s neck and looked in his eyes.

“Well, the way you look at me for one, and running my hands through your hair? I missed that too.” Hal made that point by running his hand through Barry’s hair.

“I also missed the static I feel when I touch you, the electricity.” Hal rubbed his hands up Barry’s shirt and up his sides as he sat up on his lap. “Also how goddamn warm you are? I will never be more grateful for the fact that you never have cold feet that brush up against me while we sleep together. You're like a heater which I really, really missed.” 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Hal continued listing things he loves about Barry. “But out of everything you do when we fool around you want to know what I missed the most?”

Barry decided to play along. He put a finger to his chin and put on a thinking face. “Hmm, I think I can take a guess.” Hal raised an eyebrow in response. Barry took that as a signal to keep going. 

“Is it maaaybe this?” 

Barry made both of his hands vibrate and slid them up Hal’s thigh’s but stopped at the waistband on his sweats. Hal leans back down and plants a kiss on Barry’s cheek. 

“You bet it is.”


End file.
